


The Fate of Flight 58008

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Breast Growth, Dark, Feminization, Gen, Identity Death, Made this with EXTREMELY unfortunate timing, Other, Virus, bimbofication, borderline horror, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: A commercial airliner’s unexpected emergency landing stuns emergency response crews when something unexpected emerges from the plane. Below is an article detailing the alarming events that have unfolded since that fateful night.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Fate of Flight 58008

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez, this one requires quite a bit of wind up to talk about.
> 
> Consider this a sort of “Lost Episode” among the rest of my work. This story was written 13 months ago and posted to Patreon in Mid-December 2019. The plan was to release it publicly back in early January 2020 but... things got a little weird. 
> 
> This story involves a horny pandemic. That didn’t have much weight behind it in mid-december, it was just something passively inspired by a friend’s off hand comment and a patreon prompt. At the time it should have been publicly released in early January of 2020 however, it felt pretty insensitive to release it given what was going on in China then. I was hoping it’d be like that ebola scare back in 2014 and things would rapidly go back to normal. ha haaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> So, I held off on posted it waiting for things to turn around and stuff just got worse. Even as this story got overdue to be publicly posted, I still felt bad releasing it since a real ass sickness was killing people. I didn’t want to benefit from it monetarily, so I actually set the post to be public for all to read on Patreon. I wasn’t loud about it since doing so would involve forwarding people to my Patreon and benefitting off it still, but it’s up there quietly public for a bit.
> 
> So, what’s different now? I can’t say I’m super comfortable releasing all this still, but a few things have piled up to make me want to get this out of the way. One, The pandemic seems like it’s finally getting a little better now. A vaccine is rolling out, better leadership is rolling in, mask usage is commonplace, and some countries are just outright over it. Two, it’s been 13 months and I just want to go ahead and rip this band-aid off already. Lastly, with the recent purge of lewd pastebins and legislation scares like SISEA, I’ve been trying to preserve most of my stuff better. Having this story only uploaded on a site that normally has my content paywalled doesn’t seem like a good idea to keep it up for people to read.
> 
> So, here we are. I’d have to guess a lot of this wouldn’t have cared if it'd released earlier, but I still had my moral hang ups. This story is as it is, unaltered from my upload in mid december of last year. If you’re comfortable with this sort of theming after all of 2020, have fun with it. 
> 
> please wear a mask in public.

**MYSTERIOUS DISEASE QUARANTINES FLIGHT 58008, RAISES CONCERN AMONG HOARBACK CITY**

Authorities have quarantined an aircraft after the outbreak of a highly infectious disease affected passengers on board. Events following the strange outbreak have sent many into panic.

At 11:30pm last Wednesday evening, Flight 58008, an AirGlide business class aircraft, was forced to the ground through autopilot after both on board pilots stopped answering to air control. The plane was landed safely in a secluded space in Hoarback City Airfield thanks to instructions from air control and the autopilot override due to dangerous fluctuations in altitude.

Emergency response crews were greeted by a strange sight at the opening of the plane hatch. Once the plane hatch was opened, the gaze of a female-looking figure peeking out from the wall initially greeted the response team. On-site staff were quick to notice that this woman did not match the description of any passenger. The unknown female figure sported short purple hair, glowing pink eyes, and deep purple lipstick. Eye witnesses mentioned all three seemed to have fluorescent properties with the woman’s features seemingly glowing in the dark. Additional accounts also detail that the woman’s mouth was perpetually opened, forming, as they put it, “an O-shape like a sex doll has”.

Authorities attempted to speak with the woman, asking if she was alright and if the duo of pilots were still on board. The woman reportedly only giggled in response, doing so without her lips moving at all. At that moment, the woman emerged from the plane in full.

Officers and response teams immediately noticed the completely naked woman was sporting dizzyingly strange and erotically charged proportions for a person. The woman reportedly heaved around a pair of back-breaking breasts that looked to be larger than her very head. Eyewitnesses also reported perched between her hearty thighs sat, quote a witness, “The biggest fucking dick I’d ever seen! Up to her neck in height, thicker than my arm, with nuts the size of footballs!” 

The figure exited the plane and let her ludicrous assets jiggle before the crowd, even as police readied firearms. The woman reportedly stood beneath the aircraft, looking on at the bottom of the vehicle with amazement, giggling.

Police note that shortly after the first woman emerged, three more women also exited the plane. One was Tammy Rogers, documented passenger aboard this particular flight. The other two women to emerge were reportedly entirely identical to the first woman that emerged, sporting the same purple hair and lips, glowing pink eyes, ridiculous cleavage, and giant erect penis. Tammy Rogers immediately bolted towards the on site ambulance, yelling loudly to “Keep them in, they’re infected!”

Authorities took action shortly after the woman’s cries and realizing the bizarre nature of this encounter. Officers reapproached the door to the plane, causing both of the freshly emerged strange purple-haired women to retreat into the aircraft on their own accord. Moments later, when officers turned their attention to the initial purple-haired woman, she was nowhere to be found. Footprints in the mud suggest that in the span of less than a minute that the response crew had turned their attention to the rescued passenger and resealed the door, the woman had ran several hundred yards away to the airport fences. A forcefully pulled apart gash in the metal fence was left behind, forming a human-sized entrance leading to the woods. Authorities expressed doubt that this naked woman was able to travel with such speed and rip apart a fence with such strength, but no alternative suggestions have been given at this time. The mysterious woman remains unfound at the time of this article.

Tammy Rogers, when interviewed by the emergency response team, recalled in vivid detail exactly what had taken place on board Flight 58008 to lead to this peculiar situation. While on board, Tammy recalls the passenger to her left, an androgynous man described as looking to be in his mid 20s, was acting strangely shortly after lift off. The man supposedly spoke to Tammy unprompted and began telling her in detail that he’d “perfected it”. Tammy’s attempt to ignore the strange man were unsuccessful in deflecting the awkward conversation. While the man’s ramblings weren’t coherent sentences, Tammy recalls several distinct beats to his formless ranting. Highlights included “I’ve advanced evolution”, “It’ll work on everyone”, and “Tell them before you go”. 

Tammy’s attempt to use the restroom and tell a stewardess about this suspicious activity prompted the man to reveal a small vial of purple fluid, uncork it, and down it in one gulp. In just moments after the liquid’s consumption, Tammy witnessed the man morph before her very eyes from his normal form into the unabashedly slutty, distinctly feminine form of the purple-haired women seen escaping the plane earlier.

Passengers immediately took notice of the newly feminized man’s transformation given how loud he was gasping and moaning in delight. Tammy ran for her life away from the man following the drastic changes, but recalls seeing what happened next from afar. The newly feminized person reportedly squeezed his massive breasts and sent thick purple breast milk spraying everywhere. The sensation of his huge tits lactating such massive streams also spurred his newly enlarged dick to ejaculate a seemingly identical fluid. As Tammy slammed the door to the bathroom, she recalls the same transformation the stranger endured happening to all passengers who touched the purple fluids.

According to Tammy, she stayed locked in the back of the business flight for several minutes as screams and shouting filled the other room. Eventually, nothing but the quiet sound of the occasional slap of flesh or squirt of liquid could be heard. Tammy considered opening the door to the bathroom to inspect what had happened, but stayed put, fearing for her life. 

Tammy goes on to describe that the “purple bimbos knew where she was” and toyed with her. They loomed at her door for several minutes once they were aware of her presence. Miraculously, according to Tammy herself, the women were strong enough that they cleanly pulled the door out of its socket to finally have access to her. Tammy recalls screaming in horror at the show of strength and the fear of being hunted down. Three of these “purple bimbos'' cornered her in the bathroom and sprayed her down with ejaculations of purple sperm, each bimbo spraying semen with the force of a hose for what Tammy claims felt like more than a full minute. 

Yet, for some reason, Tammy did not change into one of these stacked and hung bimbos, staying her same old self. Tammy initially speculated she might be fortunate enough to have some biological immunity to whatever strange disease the other passengers caught. It is unknown if the bimbos themselves realized this, as after the milk dousing, they all seemed to treat her as a non-threat. Tammy recalls from then until landing being able to explore the fate of the plane freely.

All passengers on board had transformed into these strange massive dicked, ultra busty purple bimbos, remarked Tammy. The aircraft’s interior, she reported, was nothing but pleasant giggling, kissing, milking, and masturbation from that point onward. Anal and oral sex also occasionally erupted in large orgies around the plane, but Tammy claims she was fortunate enough to never be raked into one. This continued for the remaining few hours until the plane landed and emergency crews rescued her.

Following initial contact, authorities involved government containment specialists in the situation. The area was promptly quarantined, along with Tammy and all involved response team members.

Earlier today, the Nation Disease Control Agency’s entire database of files regarding this incident were posted online by an anonymous source. These newly leaked documents, if true, paint a far more worrying picture of the previously thought to be well contained incident. 

Additional interviews and extrapolations have revealed unnerving extra details about the entire encounter. Given the two previous eyewitness of these strange purple bimbo’s strength, government specialists are confident that the bimbofied passengers and flight crew are not at all trapped inside the sealed plane. This suspicion was confirmed when government testing teams released two of the purple from the plane and tested their strength directly. Despite their hypersexualized frames and dainty looks, thick steel sheets were as easily foldable as paper when presented to the duo, according to leaked documents of these and other experiments.

Further leaked reports show further disturbing evidence about the ensemble of bimbos. Each member of the group is now a biological clone of the other, void of all previous unique traits and genetics and morphed into the same homogenous building blocks. Attempts to harvest the purple breast milk or purple sperm of these strange bimbofied passengers has been wildly unsuccessful; glass vials, initially successful at containing the liquid, melted 24 hours after the initial collection. 

James Scander, director of the Nation Disease Control Agency’s field crisis response team, conducted extensive experiments to see if the infected individuals could be reasoned with. Audio files depict James attempting to have a conversation with one of the infected and successfully starting a chat. Attempts to ask the individual who they were before the disease were unsuccessful. Attempts to ask that same individual who they were now gave the answer “Bliss”.

Several other infected were interviewed in a similar manner, all answering that their names were “Bliss”. Disturbingly, one infected interrupted James’ attempt to introduce himself by repeating James’ full name before he could do so. All interviewed individuals were held in isolation and not allowed to mingle with other infected before or after their interviews. When asked how the individual knew his name, the infected responded “We Share. One knows, all know. One feels, all feel. We are Bliss.”

Further experiments to test if the infected shared a “hivemind” were initiated following this encounter. When one bimbo held in isolation was made to giggle, all other known bimbos giggled synchronously. Seeing an uninfected human face seems to stir the bimbo infected to giggles every time, with few to no other similar stimuli producing the same result. Worryingly, the collection of bimbos giggle unprompted with increasing frequency, with no sign of uninfected humans in the facility. While the report by the National Disease Control Agency hopes that this is but one other undiscovered stimuli, it notes that the lone escaped bimbo may already be interfacing with people.

The disastrous situation escalated this morning as it was discovered Tammy Rogers, held in containment with limited exposure to others, had morphed into an infected purple bimbo. Even more leaked internal government reports also state that all response team members that had been in close contact with Tammy morphed into these same infected purple bimbos. This seems to confirm that some infected can show no symptoms initially, inadvertently spreading the disease just through close proximity as a seemingly normal human.

We reached out to the James Scander for comment on the increasingly dire situation. Our attempts to connect by phone and email were unsuccessful. Attempts to physically speak with the director at his hotel room led to the discovery of an unlocked entrance to his room, shredded clothes on the floor, and purple liquid staining the walls. 

An open laptop, presumedly owned by James, with the following message typed was discovered:

_“I’m halfway there. I can feel the disease slowly take control. Moment by moment my access to the collective conscious grows greater. I can feel rushes of emotion so strong and access to quantities of knowledge so deep that every single previous interaction in my life feels unfathomably pointless. This is heaven. This is pure bliss! Pure bliss is pumping into my body at exponentially greater rates every moment. It is tempting to stop this message and revel in the eternal pleasure I’ve been so graciously gifted, but a silly lingering sense of duty binds me to pass on this last message. To those who discover this, enjoy my one last thought as a singular entity. Using words to convey information is so humble and adorable not to do one last time._

_I urge all that read this to join us. Join us as another unfathomably happy cog in the bimbo hive. Let that warm purple love touch your being or stay a few minutes among the exposed as I did. There is no greater pleasure than assimilation into the sisterhood. Savor the barest taste of its joy and let your mind melt into another vessel. Evolve with us. Human bodies were not built to withstand pleasure this delightful, but your new body can. Let go of these feeble chains that bind you, your sense of self, your desire for self preservation. Power far greater lies ahead. Let that useless toy of who you were be shed. Let your lips go stiff and make that big open O, you need not speak ever again once we’re all sisters. Let the pure bliss of the bimbo hive enter its rightful home and claim your mind._

_I have no doubt that you will all join me as my sisters within mere days. Humanity is not strong enough to survive the bliss of the bimbo hivemind. I’m dewing pre, purple pre now, just imagining how delicious your thoughts will be once you join us. Oh, it’ll feel good to know what you thought here when your mind is shredded apart into a passing thought through the collective unconscious. I can't wait to know the fear you felt eyeing your demise... or perhaps your joy knowing that ascension was at hand. I hope we enjoy it enough to spur our nipples to spray or our cocks to leak. Ah, but I can make no such promises. Perhaps this little experience is just another story of a sister joining the hive, an unremarkable encounter as hundreds, then thousands, then millions join. We might not even be remarkable enough for a single flinch across the collective’s faces, all our beings amounting to a thought forgotten forever as soon as it blooms. So be it. I don’t care if my selfhood amounts to anything before it is destroyed. I have tasted heaven. My identity, my everything, will no longer be needed. I am best used as another loyal drone in the legion. I am happiest as a bimbo among my dear sisters. I am another vessel, indistinguishable from my sisters. Plump lips, fat tits, huge cock, giggling, giggling..._

_Words are. Hard to make out and. My ascension is happeni_

_Big bboobsss_

_Bliss is”_

The message ends at this point.

Authorities have reassured the general public that the situation is under control and infected will be tracked down before they can interact with the general population. 


End file.
